Life Changing Love
by Lava Puppy
Summary: The marriage that links two breeds of inhuman beings together. Edward and Jacob accept their younger generation's choices, and everything is changing for them. Rated for a little kissing, shouting. Nothing big, actually. RomanceFamilyDrama ONESHOT


**Life Changing Love**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight._**

**

* * *

** Edward Cullen smiled at Elizabeth, and squeezed her hand as the traditional bride music played. The doors opened, and they walked down the aisle, Elizabeth's eyes would have been filling with tears as they neared the front. 

"You're not losing me, daddy." She whispered, but Edward shook his head.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm losing my baby girl." He said, and his voice was shaking dangerously. She smiled weakly at him, and he let squeezed her hand before giving her away.

"I love you Daddy." She whispered, and he nodded.

"Love you too, baby." He sat beside Bella, who was smiling sadly at him as he sat beside her.

"This is a big thing, thank you for not killing Jake." She whispered, and he looked at the now fully-grown Jacob Black across the aisle.

"Yet." He whispered back, and she chuckled quietly.

"Yet."

**

* * *

**

Jacob Black watched as the blood-sucker entered, his daughter on his arm. She looked like she was ready to cry, and he forced himself not to make a jab at her vampire origins. Elizabeth Cullen had a good side of Bella in her, always falling down and running into things…like the glass door of the Black Summer House. Jordan was lucky to be in love with her. Jacob watched the blood-sucker sit down next to Bella, now a Cullen, who looked just as she had nearly twenty years ago, not a day over nineteen. Jacob looked over the rest of the chapel, and looked at the Werewolves on the Jordan's side, the Vampires on Elizabeth's. Pretty soon there'd be little half-breeds running around.

He noted, with amusement, as both Jordan and the blood-sucker turned to glare at him, while Jordan's glare extended to the entire pack, which seemed to be holding in snickers about it.

'_Dad, please!' _He heard Jordan's voice echo around in his head.

He heard Bella and the other Cullen Girls choke out a dry sobs as Elizabeth threw her hands around Jordan's neck and kissed him. He brought her down into a dip.

Jacob took a deep breath and let it out. Things were changing fast.

**

* * *

**Edward approached Jacob, Bella two steps behind him. Madelyn, Jacob's wife, put a hand on Jacob's shoulder, catching Bella's eye and grinning with her. 

"I heard that thought of yours, Black." Edward growled, and Jacob smirked.

"Yeah, I suppose you did." Jacob answered easily, and Edward's eyes narrowed.

"I told you to keep your thoughts to yourself." Edward growled again, and Jacob chuckled.

"Well excuse me, but it seems most of the pack agreed with me." He gestured to Sam and Quil, who half shrugged, half nodded.

"I don't care what the pack thought, but if your son, or any of that pack of yours, harms my daughter in ANY way-" Bella's eyes screwed up, concentrating intently. It was convenient, her telepathy. Edward backtracked.

"Never mind that. But if anything happens, it'll be you I come to first." He finished off, and Jacob felt Madelyn and Bella tense, ready to separate a fight. Edward felt it too.

"Look, bloo…Edward…things are changing. I'm not going to hurt Elisabeth, and neither is any of the pack. As much as they don't like the fact of inter-breed marriage, they can't do anything about it. Elisabeth is a nice girl; it's a privilege to have her come into the family. Jordan is extremely lucky to have her." Jacob ran a hand through his hair, and Edward lost his hostility.

"DADDY!" Edward turned immediately, and Elizabeth was there in a flash, you would have missed her if you blinked. As Edward's arms folded around her, Jordan ran up, puffing.

"I'm…never…going to…get…used…to…that…" He puffed, and bent over, trying to catch his breath. "Took…off…after…we… parked…so…bloody…fast…" Jacob pulled his son up and clapped him on the back.

"Congratulations son." He said and Madelyn hugged Jordan, kissing his face. Jacob turned to Elizabeth, still being hugged by her father. She turned her head so she could look at Jacob. He smiled at her, and she grinned back.

"And congratulations to you too, Mrs. Jordan Black." He said, and she bit her lip, before tearing away from Edward slowly to hug him. Jacob barely hesitated before hugging her back. She pulled away and put her hands on her hips and tilted her head back seriously.

"This does not mean I will go easy on you so you can win at cards." She said, and Edward roared with laughter, and the pack snorted. Jordan's teeth were digging into his lip until he gave up trying to hide it and joined his father-in-law, laughing hysterically at his father.

Bella pulled Jordan into a soft hug.

"Welcome to the family, Jordan." She smiled softly, and Jordan nodded.

"Thank you ma'am. It's a privilege." He said, and Leah walked over, holding a drink.

She snorted at the remark, and Edward and Jacob began growling at her. It seemed like Jacob was almost reluctant to hold his son back. The rest of the pack stared at her, shocked and angry.

"Leah, you promised!" Madelyn gasped, her hand at her throat in shock.

"It's true though!" Leah laughed, and Jordan ripped free of his father, and dove at Leah, flattening her to the ground. He shook her shoulders roughly, his words coming out in an angry snarl.

"NEVER LET ME HEAR YOU THINK THAT AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He roared, and Leah began gasping.

"Jordan, No!" Elizabeth screamed. With the help of Carlisle and Edward, Jacob was able to tear his son off the woman. Jordan was still snarling.

"What happened?" Elizabeth put her hands on Jordan's chest and looked up into his face.

"Leah called you an unworthy wretch. Let me go, Liza, I'm going to kill her!" He said dangerously, and she kissed him.

"Thank you for your consideration, but she's not worth your time…any of it." She whispered, hugging him. Jordan hugged her back, kissing her hair.

"I know, baby. And now I can give it all to you. " He said, and Madelyn hugged Jacob, crying happily into his shoulder.

Edward clapped a hand on his new son-in-law's back, and Jordan turned to face him, respect portrayed on his face.

"You're not half bad, son." Edward said slowly, and Jordan nodded, seriously.

"I was hoping you'd approve, sir. I couldn't live without your daughter." He said solemnly, and Edward nodded before giving him a 'manly hug'. Wives, children and family on both sides cheered.

Things had definitely changed.

**

* * *

**


End file.
